


Souls Revealed

by loofahlover



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahlover/pseuds/loofahlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Gray's fic "Soul Searching". Law and Luffy talk after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Luffy sat at the plane terminal with one arm over his eyes, the other hanging kinda painfully off the hard armrest, and his legs sprawled out. He hoped that no one  would trip over him, but he didn’t care enough to pull his legs back. Instead, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Was he tired? No, he’d slept enough last night.

Was he hungry? No, he’d eaten enough at the wedding. So he probably wouldn’t be hungry for another couple hours.

Annoyed? At what?

Sad? But everything was fine. 

He didn’t get it. There was a weird, tight feeling that hadn’t left him since the wedding. It was like the time he ate 200 atomic buffalo wings in 16 minutes. Only the pain wasn’t in his stomach, but in his heart. 

Just then, he heard someone running toward him, panting really hard. He raised his arm. Then rubbed his eyes. Weird. That almost looked like Law.

“I made it.” That voice. That superbly deep and smoky voice that sent shivers down his spine. Oh yeah. That was Law.

“Hey.” Who eased himself into a nearby seat.

“Hey,” Luffy breathed. Then he remembered how impossible this current situation should have been. “What- how?”

“Bought a ticket...” Law said between breaths. He acted like he’d just sprinted across the whole airport. “Last minute...”

“But. Shouldn’t you be on your honeymoon by now?”

“Yeah... not happening.”

“...Why?”

“I didn’t get married.”

“Eh?”

"Cuz I’m gay.”

“HUH?!

“Apparently.”

“Apparently?!”

“Yeah.”

There were so many things Luffy could have done in response. He picked the first thing that came to mind.

“OW!” Law jerked away, rubbing the spot where Luffy had punched him in the cheek.

“That was for Nami,” Luffy frowned. “Cuz it is my, um, ogapation.”

“What, obligation? “

"Yeah. To defend her chapstick.”

“That’s probably chastity.” Law started to smile.

It was a little infectious; made Luffy want to smile too. “Yeah, that. From the, uh. How did Sanji say it?”

Law’s smile fell. “Who the hell’s Sanji?”

“My friend. One of my best friends, actually. We’re super close.”

“Really,” Law frowned, suddenly leaning closer. “And what exactly does close mean?”

Luffy fumbled with his words. “Well, close means, uh...what, no, not like THAT! I’m not gay, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You’re not?” Law suddenly seemed very, very downtrodden.

“Y-yes! I mean NO, no! I mean...probably.” Just what was he sputtering for? “I mean, why are you even asking me this? Here. In the middle of an airport. On your WEDDING NIGHT!"

“Cuz.” Law rubbed the back of his neck. “I realized something. And I thought. Maybe, you too? I mean, no pressure. And it’s not like I could change you if you’re not, not that I’m saying that you are, but...”

“Law. I’m sorry, but can you please, I don’t know. Use less words? Or ones that make more sense. I’m already really confused right now.”

Law went from talking too much, to not at all. He opened his mouth. then closed it. Looked around the airport. Anywhere but Luffy. Tapped his fingers together. Blew out a nervous breath.

“Now boarding.”

At the sound of the intercom, Luffy started to turn around when he heard:

“I’m kinda in love with you.”

Luffy stared at Law. He’d been doing a lot of that tonight, just staring stupidly. He could feel his body going crazy, face flushing, chest thudding at the pace of a heart attack.

“God, you’re so adorable,” Law murmured.

"No I’m not, “ Luffy squeaked, his voice choosing now of all times to shoot up an octave. He felt so weird. And Law was close, TOO CLOSE. Why was everything so hot all of a sudden? Why had everything gone crazy, ever since he met Law and-

“Oh,” he said.

“Oh, what?” Law suddenly looked nervous.

“I’m in love with you too.”

And suddenly Law was kissing him on the lips and hands on his face and in his hair and he couldn’t breathe and he didn’t really want to and-

“Second call.”

At the sound of the announcement, Law tore himself away.

Luffy bit back a whine, hoping they could get back to doing that very nice thing with the lips.

“Ok,” Law muttered. “What’s your ticket number?”

“Huh? Oh.” Luffy fumbled the paper out of his pocket.

Law scanned it and shouted toward their audience of gawking passengers, “Excuse me! Who’s sitting next to seat number 55D?”

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, one very happy passenger was upgraded to business class.

Meanwhile, after a long conversation, Luffy and Law had fallen asleep in economy.

They had pulled up the armrest dividing them, and Luffy became sprawled over Law’s lap. It looked horribly uncomfortable from the outside, like the taller man was being half-strangled by a sloth. Even so, both passengers seemed to be lost in happy dreams.

 


End file.
